Making Up
by kristy87
Summary: Kev and Winnie meet again after a couple of years and they make up for all the wasted time


Disclaimer: I do not own Kevin and Winnie

AN: Just another WY fic :) I hated the ending of the show so I pray that this here happened at some point ;) :P Please note that this fic in un-betaed! All mistakes are mine ;)

Summary: Kev and Winnie meet again after a long time and they make up for all the wasted time

* * *

**Making Up**

His hands are buried deep into her black hair, his lips never letting go of hers, only then when the need to breath becomes way too unbearable. They shouldn't be doing this, they both know it, but the need to ignore this fact is way bigger than the knowledge that what they're doing is wrong. They aren't teenagers anymore, they should know better but at the moment they care a damn about that. The only thing that counts is making up for all the wasted time, driven by need and want they only follow one worded thoughts: touch, kiss, feel…

He pins her against the wall and lets his hands travel to the zipper of her track jacket. She gasps when he pulls it down and slips his hands over her stomach and sides. "Kev." She tries to regain control over her breathing. "Are you sure?"

He can only nod, unable to stop himself from touching her. He had always dreamed of this moment, making love to Winnie Cooper. And now after all these years it finally happened.

In comparison to him she has nothing to loose, there are no consequences to be afraid of except for maybe loosing the best friend she ever had. For him, she knows, this is going to destroy his marriage, his whole family even. The fact that he doesn't seem to care scares her, on the other hand the fact that he risks all this just to be with her sends her up to cloud nine.

"Not here." She whispers and pushes him away slightly so that she can get away from the wall and can lead the way to her bedroom.

How did all this get started? They had met at a café after he had called and told her that he was in town. From the first moment on they had both felt that something was different this time. They had been friends for an eternity, they both had made their first experience with love with each other, they had always been soul mates… they had always stayed in touch, had written each other letters once a week for almost thirty years, then they had switched to daily emails… they had tried to see each other as often as possible, although in the last years they hadn't been able to see each other at all and then suddenly something must have changed, because usually ripping off each others clothes had never been on their to do list when they had visited each other. Or maybe nothing had changed in all these years, probably they had always loved each other but had both been too good in hiding it and denying it even to themselves.

While she's resting her head on his chest her fingers are drawing lazy circles over his stomach. It's difficult to stay awake now, but she doesn't want to fall asleep because she is so scared that he might be gone when she wakes up.

He is running his hand through her hair while his other arm is twined around her waist to hold her close to him. He should feel guilty because he just cheated on his wife, but he doesn't. He doesn't know if that makes him a bad person now… he hadn't really thought about the consequences when he had started all this, he had simply followed his heart, and his heart had very clearly told him to touch Winnie, to kiss Winnie, to make love to Winnie…

She sighs and turns her face to his. "What are we going to do now?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." She confesses. "I would lie if I'd say that I don't want this to happen again… But if you want to forget about this then I have to accept it. If you want to leave this behind and confess it to Amy, then I have to accept it as well…"

"But what do you want?" He asks again.

"I want to be with you. Live with you. But it's not my decision." She sits up, trying to swallow her tears. "It's all up to you, because… I don't loose anything, I don't have to give up anything… you have Amy and the boys. I have to accept it when you don't want to put your family on the line for me."

He runs his hand over her arm up to her shoulder, and then he gives her a soft smile. "It's impossible to turn back time…"

"Do you want to?" She asks, really getting insecure now.

He shakes his head. "No, not at all." Then he sits up as well and kisses her gently on her forehead. "Winnie, I wanted this to happen. I didn't really think about what I might loose, I only thought that… I just wanted to be with you, with all my heart."

"Stay with me Kevin." She whispers with the last bit of strength she still has.

"I will." He promises, then drags her face closer to his and lets his lips meet hers. "Winnie, I love you. I always did."

Now the tears start running over her cheeks. He wipes them away and smiles at her. "I love you, too." She tells him softly and slips her arms around his torso.

"We're not going to turn back time." He tells her when she leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, finally allowing herself to fall asleep. He will be there when she wakes up.

* * *

THE END


End file.
